Love Hurts  Amor que fere
by josy chocolate
Summary: Draco e Hermione X Ron e Hermione, envolvidos e feridos pelo amor


Love Hurts - Amor que fere

A noite estava fria e tempestuosa, assim como estava seu coração. Draco andou pela sala precisa, sozinho, ela nesse momento era um vasto deserto, e ele teve vontade de andar, andar... e ir para um lugar onde ninguém o conhecesse, um lugar cheio de nada, onde sangue e marcas não fossem indictivos de quem voce fosse. Ou mesmo do que se tornaria. A marca negra fora colocada em seu braço, decretando a sua escravidão, e junto dela a ridícula missão de matar Dumbleodore. Sorriu amargo, era ridicula a idéia, e só um burro faria aquilo, teve ganas de rir nas faces de Lord Voldemord, quando ele o incubiu daquela missão. Jamais conseguiria. Era um fato. Imutaval. E para a sua completa "felicidade" a Sonserina havia perdido um jogo, para a grifinória, e pelas mãos do Weasley, aquilo deveria ser relevante no momento, mas não era. Então aquela sala, era tudo o que precisava, seu santuário de nada...

Sua casa havia ganhado, o jogo não importava, mas tinha que admitir, estava feliz. Ganhar da Sonserina sempre trazia novos ânimos e sorissos a Grifinória. E ainda vê-lo lá. Seu amor, o homem que sempre amara, o menino que a fizera chorar, o garoto que a encantara. Ele fora o heroi daquela partida, a comemoração era mesmo para ser lembrada. Principalmente se ele não houvesse se atracado com Lilá Brown em pleno salão comunal. Harry sentira sua dor, sentira o cheiro de sua magoa, e compartilhava aquele sofrimento, por também estar com o coração partido. Consolara-a, mas depois que Ronald fizera sua entrada majestosa, e ela o atacara, se sentiu depremida demais, para contagiar o amigo. Deixara Harry livre, era um momento que cada um devia sofrer suas dores, lamber a propria ferida, queria estar apenas no meio do nada. Apenas ela, e o deserto em seu coração... deserto de areia e vento, quente demais durante o dia, e gelado durante a noite...era assim que sua alma se encontrava, e que Deus a ajudasse... queria morrer.

Caminhou pela sala, estava estranha. Olhou pelos lados, demorou um pouco, mas avistou alguém ali, sentado no meio do nada, sobre o a luz palida do sol... seus pés estavam descalços, e a areia fazia cocegas entre seus dedos, caminhou devagar, e se aproximou, tudo foi ficando mais dourado, mais amarelo, não podia crer quem estava ali. Teve receio. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se virou, seus olhos cinza frios a encararam. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas não pode. Aqueilo era novo... Sempre abaixava os olhos perto dele, como se tivesse vergonha de si mesmo. E nunca reparara na cor deles, mas ali naquele momento ela o via. Brilhantemente cinzas e frios.

_- Chegou tarde, a sala se curvou aos meus desejos. Caia fora. -_ a voz não era arrastada, ou debojada, ou enjoada como se lembrava.

Era triste, cruel. E tocou seu intimo.

_- A sala só se abriu para mim, porque o meu desejo estava aqui dentro._

A risada dele ecoou lenta.

_- Seu desejo? Eu sou seu desejo._

_- Não seja ridiculo. Queria apenas nada. Queria areia, vento. E nada. É como está meu coração. _

_- Hum, então qual dos dois feriu a pobre Granger? Potter ou Weasley? - ele disse zombeteiro._

_- E quem te feriu Draco Malfoy?_

Ele a olhou, o uniforme estava desajeitado, estava mais baixo e a olhando nessa posição, reparou no quanto ela havia crescido, poucas vezes a olhara, mas agora via as curvas que o uniforme escondia. Viu a mulher debaixo daqueles olhos castanhos que odiara por uma vida!

_- É melhor dar o fora, para não se ferir. É melhor sumir, antes que eu te soque, devolvendo o que já me deu no terceiro ano. -_ ele desviou o olhar.

_- Pensa que tenho medo? Sou uma menina, mas não pode me machucar aqui. Não pedimos isso, e a sala não se curva a desejos sórdidos. _- ela disse quando se caminhou para o lado dele; outro tapete pequeno como o que ele estava sentado apareceu, e ela se sentou. _- Basta apenas fingirmos que não estamos aqui ok? Voce fica na sua e eu na minha. _

Draco a olhou desgostoso, mas não disse nada, não tinha força, e não lutaria. Tentou ficar alheio a pessoa ao seu lado, mas o som das lagrimas dela, foram inconfundiveis, e ele sentiu necessidade de perguntar.

_- Me responderia se eu te perguntasse o que houve?_

Ela fungou antes de responder com um pergunta também.

_- Falaria de algo que ouviu aqui dentro, lá fora?_

_- Porque eu me intereressaria em fofocar da sua vida e suas dores? Tenho mais problemas do que imagina, já pensou nisso?_

_- Que tipo de problemas? É um filho de papai mimado e arrogante, gosta de pisar nas pessoas, então essa boa onda para o seu Lord deve ser boa para voce também ou não?_

Eram perguntas demais, perguntas sem respostas. Ou talvez elas existissem. Hermione sorriu fraca entre as lágrimas. E sussurrou:

_- Não acredito que estou prestes a bater um papo com Draco Malfoy. _

_- E que isso fique apenas entre nós. E nunca saia daqui._ - ele sorriu torto, e ela o admirou.

Desde quando ele era tão bonito?

_- É o Ronald. Estou triste por causa dele. Sempre foi por ele. As pessoas teimam em insistir que eu e o Harry podemos ter algo, mas meu coração bate forte por aquele ruivo idiota. Imbecil, mas eu o amo._ - ela disse lenta, enquanto ele a ouvia de cabeça baixa.

_- Somos muitos diferentes Granger. Você sofre por um amor, eu sofro por mim mesmo. O lado das trevas pode estar num bom momento, mas eu? Estou no pior momento que pode imaginar. Tenho medo..._ - ele disse com a voz fraca, as utimas palavras. - _e vou morrer por isso._

_- Admitir que sente medo não vai matá-lo. Apenas o tornará tão humano quanto eu._

_- Guarde suas filosofias baratas, Granger. Elas não funcionam comigo._ - ele disse e arregaçou a manga direita, mostrando a ela a cicatriz de caveira em seu braço.

Hermione se assustou ao vê-la, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

_- Não se preocupe, ainda não sou um deles. E provavelmente nem serei. Eu não consegui cumprir a tarefa, e vou pagar por isso. Você acha mesmo que eu queria essa marca aqui?_

_- Eu acho que não. Da mesma forma que eu não queria amar o Rony._

_- Mas sabe o que vai acontecer?_

_- Não. E você sabe?_

_- Sei. Vocês vão vencer a guerra, você e o Ronald vão se casar, terem filhos, e viveram felizes. _

_- O que é ser feliz para você Draco?_

_- Sabe qual seria a minha felicidade no momento? Seria não sentir medo, e me livrar das dores e culpa, me sentir amado, por mim... E por alguém._ - ele disse corando.

_- Amar voce mesmo é facil. -_ ela se virou para ele, e o encarou, estavam tão proximos, e ela se perguntou quando foi que se aproximaram.

_- Não é fácil, quando o amor não significa nada além de algo inatingivel e inexistente. _

_- Hum, quem está filosofando agora? - ela sorriu e ele devolveu o sorriso. _

_- Somos apenas dois adolescentes Draco. Feridos. Tristes e com medo. _

Draco a olhou, e se incomodou, ele nunca a vira de tão perto, seus olhos, eram tão marrons, e os cabelos, leves e cacheados, e sua pele tão suave. Ele se perguntou como o idiota do Weasley poderia querer outra garota, quanto a mais bonita de Hogwarts estava ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.

_- Eu sempre admirei você. - ele disse de supetão desviando o olhar._

_- O que?_

_- Sempre invejei o Potter e o Weasley. Sempre invejei o carinho e dedicação de você por eles. _

_- Inútil, quando ele não me quer. Harry é outro assunto. E não há nada de invejar, quando se faz tudo para agradar e não tem retorno, quando é completamente unilateral._

_- E quando não existe lados? Quando não existe amor?_

_- Alguem deve ter te amado? Em algum momento alguém te amou. E a Pansy, ela é uma garota bonita. _

_- Um corpo apenas. Nada de alma, ou sentimento._

_- Não procure o amor, Draco. Não enquanto ele machuca tanto! O amor fere, é uma faca de dois gumes, você fere o outro e acaba se ferindo._

_- Você não feriu o Ronald. Não ainda..._

Ela se aproximou, devagar, e ele fechou os olhos em abandono.

_- Me beijaria Draco se eu tivesse com outro em meu coração?_ - ela sussrurrou também de olhos fechados.

_- Se você me mostrasse como achar o ''meu'' coração. Sim._ - suas bocas se uniram devagar.

Hermione gemeu ao sentir o gosto dos lábios dele, nunca imaginou ele com gosto de menta metalica! Ela por dentro. Era esse o gosto dele. Menta com um toque metalico...

Draco engoliu em seco, forçando a sua língua entre os lábios dela, era um gosto diferente, um gosto que nunca sentira, era um gosto bom, que lhe lembrava o gosto de sorvete de abacaxi, algo citrico, doce... sentiu ela sorrindo de encontro ao seus labios. E se afastou.

_- Não acredito que estamos nos beijando Granger._ - ele sussurrou

_- Nem eu..._ - ela respondeu evitando os olhos dele.

Porém as mãos dele criaram vida propria e a seguraram na nuca, arrastando o pescoço dela para perto. A ela, restou tombar o pescoço a procura do melhor ângulo, queria sentir o beijo dele mais que tudo naquele momento.

A sala precisa esquentou drasticamente, pois num minuto eles estavam sentados sobre o tapete, no outros estavam deitados lado a lado... sentindo a presença um do outro. O calor, os toques, os sabores... gosto de pele, o cheiro, cheiro do cabelo, cheiro do suor. Hermione ainda achou Draco cítrico, enquanto ele a achou doce. Incompativeis. Mas completamente adoráveis.

As mãos de Draco deslisaram pela cintura dela, apertando com força. E ele gemeu de encontro à orelha dela:

_- Perfeita! _

O sussurro dele, a fez estremecer.

_- Não sou perfeita Draco. Tenho vergonha de mim, às vezes penso que devia ser um menino._ - ela disse triste, e se encolheu.

Draco a olhou e se sentou a trazendo junto. Seus olhos grudaram nos dela, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelo pescoço, e seus dedos escovavam as suas bochechas e seus lábios. Não houve palavras. Ele apenas a encarou no silêncio. Silêncio que dizia tudo!

Abriu os botões do uniforme de Hogwarts, enquanto olhava os olhos dela, beijou-a novamente nos lábios, enquanto afastava os lados da blusa, retirando um pouco de dentro da saia. Afastou-se novamente e olhou para os seios expostos. O peito estava arfante. O bico dos seios rosados, a gravata vermelha, pendurada entre eles. Draco ofegou:

_- Linda e perfeita! Merlin._ - sussurrou e olhou para ela, ela estava completamente ruborizada. _- Não se envergonhe. Voce é maravilhosa!_

Ela sorrriu fraca e incerta. Quando ele a tomou num abarço forte e a beijou novamente, dessa vez colando seu corpo ao dela, Hermione não resistiu, apenas se deixou deitar no tapete devagar, e sentiu os labios dele, descer na direção de seu pescoço para seus seios.

Hermione se cortorceu quando sentiu o toque quente em seu mamilo esquerdo, enquanto a palma da mão tomava o direito num aperto carinhoso. Ela se entregou com um gemido, e ele colocou seu corpo sobre o dela, que gentilmente abriu as pernas para que ele deitasse de bruços entre elas e sobre ela. As mãos dele viajavam por suas coxas, até que a barreira da saia foi vencida. Ela foi levantada e os dedos dele alisavam suas coxas bem feitas.

_- Hermione eu..._ - Draco não soube o que dizer, queria dizer tanto, mas queria dizer nada. E naquele momento só ela mesma poderia impedi-lo de fazer amor com ela. Ele a respeitaria.

_- Eu quero!_ - ela disse apenas.

Ele pensou em questioná-la, mas seu membro duro dentro de sua calça, o sangue bombeando rapido seu coração, não havia resposta. E ele a beijou novamente, mas dessa vez não foi calmo, não foi gentil, foi quente.

Hermione sentiu o corpo dele comprimindo-a, a extensão do corpo dele, sujeitando-a. Sentiu um calor diferente entre as pernas, um fogo que nunca havia sentido. E tentou aplacar aquele sentimento o enlaçando com as pernas, mas o que fez, foi trazê-lo ainda mais para perto, e gemeu quando ele a tocou por inteiro. O toque dos dedos dele queimavam, mas ela não se importava, ele foi ágil, e retirou a calcinha do caminho, sem dificuldade. Prendeu a respiração, enquanto sentia seu ventre revirar, numa necessidade nunca sentida antes... as roupas aos poucos deixaram seus corpos, e suas peles se tocaram em plenitude.

_- Voce já fez isso antes? -_ Draco perguntou enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.

_- Não... mas quero fazer agora, com você._

_- Você não sabe o que está fazendo Granger._

_- Nem voce!_ - ela acusou, trazendo os labios dele até os seus. _- Mas isso vai te fazer mais humano, e te livrar do medo._

_- E você? E quanto a voce? Tem noção, do que está fazendo?_

_- Não seja sentimentalista Draco, eu sei que não é._

_- Não sou, e voce sempre será a sangue_ruim._ - ele disse baixo, enquanto mordiscava sua orelha, e completou em mente: Minha sangue_ruim...

_- Não sinto mais quanto me chama de sangue ruim. A dor é passado. Tantas coisas agora são passado. -_ ela disse abrindo as pernas ainda mais, tentando sentit o membro dele, que estava rigido entre eles.

Draco não disse nada, apenas se ondulou sobre ela com a mão entre eles, não houve tempo para que Hermione pensasse, sentiu uma pontada forte, e constante. Quente. Queimando. Ele estava inteiro dentro dela com um gemido rouco. Ela gritou alto.

_- São passado, como sua inocência é agora._ - ele disse com um meio sorriso, e a respiração alterada.

_- Seu filho da puta! -_ ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos _- Você não devia ter feito isso comigo... eu... -_ ela tentou dizer chorando.

Mas a língua de Draco tomou a sua, e a sugou devagar, mas demasiadamente forte.

_- Sou mesmo um bastardo Granger, que nesse momento está completamente cativado pelo seu corpo. -_ ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e gemeu, enquanto se movia devagar dentro dela.

Uma onda de calor a invadiu, e ela sentiu as lagrimas pingando, mas ela mesma não seria capaz de dizer, se era de dor, de raiva, ou de alegria, por estar enfim fazendo alguma loucura de sua vida.

_- Vem por cima, um pouco._ - ele disse, era para soar como um pedido, mas foi uma ordem.

_- Não vou conseguir. Não posso fazer isso. -_ ela resmungou sentindo, seu corpo arder e latejar imensamente em volta dele.

O sorriso de Draco foi safado, e ele piscou para ela, sedutor.

_- Pode Granger... você pode! -_ ele falou a colando encima dele depressa. E ela respirou ofegante.

_- Levanta._

_- O que?_ - ela perguntou fiicando completamente rubra.

Ele segurou firme a sua cintura e a levantou devagar, saindo quase todo de dentro dela. Os cabelos de Hermione desceram sobre sua face, formando uma cortina , ela olhou para baixo, para a união de seus corpo, e depois olhou para ele.

_- Agora desce... no seu tempo... o quanto conseguir. -_ ele disse.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior pensativa, e se abaixou um pouco, sentiu-o deslizando para dentro de si alguns centimetros. Ele ronronou, e ela adorou aquele som. Saber que era ela, fazendo aquilo a ele. Com um sorriso maldoso, ela se abaixou de uma única vez. E os gritos de ambos se uniram, quando ele tocou fundo dentro dela.

_- Droga Granger! Assim vai se machucar! Vá devagar!_ - ele resmungou, de olhos fechados e temporas suando.

_- Desculpa Malfoy! E não sei fazer isso... eu... -_ ela disse timida.

_- Eu não estou acostumado a machucar as mulheres com quem me deito, ao contrario eu estou acostmado a fazê-las ter prazer._

Houve um silencio opressor. E Hermione se pos a pensar com quantas mulheres ele havia se deitado. Sentiu seu peito apertado.

Draco a olhou em seilencio. Sabia que a primeira vez devia ser especial, pricipalemnte a dela, que deveria tê-la na sua noite de nupcias com o Weasley, mas estava ali. E ele não iria decepcioná-la. Sabia muito bem, o desfecho daquela historia. Mas deixaria sua marca, no corpo e na alma, dela. Assim como ela descaradamente manchava a alma dele, naquele momento.

Draco a virou derrepente, saindo de dentro dela, distribuir beijos rápidos pelo colo e barriga, fazendo-a abrir a perna. Hermione gemeu, não imaginava aquele ataque a sua feminilidade, mas qualquer pensamento de protesto, foi perdido, quando a lingua dele a tocou. Seu ultimo pensamento, foi que ainda sentia-se úmida do sangue de sua virgindade, e ele estava lá tão proximo, tão... dentro.

Ele gemeu, pode sentir o gosto citrico de sangue. Mas pode sentir o gosto da pele dela, o cheiro inebriante e inconfundivel de sexo. Mas era diferente. Daquela vez, não era apenas sexo, não era coisas sem sentido, era um gosto diferente, que ele queria sentir, e sentir novamente. Era puramente pecaminoso. Sua lingua rodou sobre o clitores, e ele o sugou forte e firme ainda mais. Ela se retorceu com força, e ele a segurou pela cintura alguns segundos, depois a fez abrir as pernas mais ainda. Os soluços de prazer que ela emitia eram combustivel, para que continuasse, e ele a sondou incessantemente, até sentir o gosto de seu gozo.

Hermione tentava falar, queria pedir que ele parasse, mas também queria que ele continuasse, sabia o quão intimo eram aquelas carícias, aquela entrega, mas simpliemente estava ali abandonada a ele, abandonada nos braços dele. E assim, sentiu o primeiro rompante de prazer. Sentia-se como se houvesse uma corredeira dentro de si, água pura e cristalina, jorrando da fonte... queda d'gua, linda e perigosa, forte. Procurou os dedos dele em sua cintura, e eles se fecharam sobre os seus, num sinal de apoio, enquanto a cabeça loira ainda se movia entre suas pernas, não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. Contudo, como veio derrepente, se foi... o prazer que a deixou mole, que a fez gritar de mãos dadas ao seu maior inimigo. Foi-se. E ele continuou ali, devagar a sondando, se deliciando com as dobras de sua feminilidade.

_- Draco._ - ela disse languida. Era inexperiente, e tola, naqueles assuntos, mas sabia o suficiente paara entender que ela podia ter se liberado, mas ele não.

Os olhos cinza a sondaram e ela o puxou pelos cabelos, e o beijou.

Draco sorriu. Sabia cativar uma mulher.

Entrar dentro dela novamente, foi mais facil, ela estava ainda mais umida. Moveu-se devagar, até que o fogo estivesse nos olhos dela de novo. Ele sorriu, ela era rapida. E ele se moveu com força, e ela abriu as pernas facilidando o acesso dele. Hermione se remexeu, podiam ler nos olhos dela, a vontade de provocá-lo. Mas ela ainda não sabia que provoca-lo, era provocar a si mesma, e ela gozou mais uma vez, minutos antes dele, se apertar e gemer contra ela. Enfim, ele também chegara ao apice...

Os minutos passaram lentos demais... e os dois se encontravam lado a lado... em silencio, a letargia do sexo os atingindo em cheio.

_- Você é uma mulher agora! Vai poder ensinar pro Weasley alguma coisa!_ - ele disse com a voz vacilante.

Hermione piscou varias vezes, sem entender. Levantou-se rapido e se enrolou num lençol de seda, que aparecera perto deles.

Apertou o lençol no peito, ainda olhando para ele deitado ali.

_- Não vou me arrepender do que fiz. Não importa o que disser Draco Malfoy. Só saiba que eu te amei. Pelo menos enquanto me fazia mulher, eu te amei._

Hermione disse e se virou. E num segundo depois teve o braço puxado, ele a segurava. Tinham quase a mesma altura, e naquele momento, ele não parecia tão imponente, tão senhor de si. Ela teve vontade de sorrir, ele estava despido de corpo e de mente. E o que ela sentiu, era que ele era um menino. Um menino lindo e carente, um menino que ela não veria se tornar homem, porque ela não ficaria com ele. Não, porque apesar daquele momento roubado, eles não se pertenciam.

_- Nem eu Hermione!_ - ele disse e a puxou para um beijo calmo, lento, romantico.

_- Adeus Draco_.

_- Adeus Hermione. Não deixe que o Weasley te faça chorar. Você não merece isso._

Ela sorriu e olhou para o chão.

_- Quero ser esposa dele, Draco. Não sei se mereço, depois de ter me entregado a outro, mas ainda assim é o que quero._

Ele sorriu triste.

_- Está certa. Nós dois nunca daríamos certo. Não haveria um futuro._

_- Eu sei. Adeus... _

_- Adeus... -_ ele disse com sua mão ainda segurando a dela.

Seus dedos se soltarm devagar... prolongando um contato que ambos sabiam que jamais aconteceria novamente.

Tempo... amor... destino... esquecimento...

Uma vez Hermione o dissera que amar não era bom, que amar machucava, que o amor fere. Ele riu, e pensou que eram apenas palavras de uma jovem recalcada de alma. Que fosse apenas por ser rejeitada. Mas ali, agora sozinho em seu quarto, ele descobrira, que amar doía. Amar machucava. E a falta do amor, era igualmente doloroso. Estivera com muitas garotas no último ano, mas tinha que confessar, estava atrás do cheiro dela, do gosto. Inútil. Não havia nenhuma igual. A guerra era um tormento e a hospedagem do Lord das trevas na mansão, a tornara o proprio inferno.

Carregava sozinho, suas culpas, suas dores... se pudesse ao menos estar com ela mais uma vez. Apenas uma? Mas não estaria. Talvez fosse por isso que doía tanto, doía saber que não estaria com ela. Jamais!

Naquela noite, a chegada de um trio a mansão, fora algo inusitado. De longe reconhecera o Weasley, antes que pudesse ver o Potter sabia que ela estava ali.

Podia jurar que seu coração pararia naquele momento. Grayback estava com ela, os dentes feios e sujos muito proximos da pele de seu pescoço. Sua tia o forçou para o lado de alguém transfigurado, o rosto podia estar deformado, mas ele sabia que era Potter. Mas não diria, não enquanto sua tia tinha a varinha tão proxima a ela. Naquele momento ele soube o verdadeiro significado de amar: não poderia vê-la ferida, mesmo que fosse para que ela ficasse com o Weasley. A queria bem. Mesmo longe, a queria bem.

Aquela verdade o fez negar conhece-los... da sombra viu sua tia a torturando... os gritos dela, o machucavam... seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez, ela deitada no chão, respirando devagar, sua tia sobre ela. Ambos abia que qalquer reação deles, seria o fim. Significaria a morte de ambos. Draco chorou quando outro grito dela cortou os ares, e sua tia deu-a deliberadamente para o lobo Grayback. Deu um passo a frente, desesperado. Não podia permitir aquilo, e foda-se se custasse a propria vida.

Mas o Weasley irrompeu na sala, inesperadamente, e logo foram rendidos ele e o Potter, logo a seguir o aparecimento de Dobby, e a queda do candelabro. Logo estava desarmado, seu rosto ferido, pelos cacos pontiagudos dos vidros, e num segundo depois, eles haviam desaparecido...

Era assim que deveria ser... apenas nada...

A guerra já era passado...

E o tempo havia cicatrizado todas as feridas de seu coração... Hermione sorriu, namorava com Rony há exatamente seis anos... nem podia acreditar que haviam seis anos, desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez, nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Estavam no apartamento de Harry. Apartamento que ele comprara no centro de Londres. Os tres tinham as chaves, era como um lugar secreto, que eles mantinham, afinal, às vezes precisavam de privacidade.

Hermione sorriu colocando o vinho no gelo. Queria muito, e esperava por aquela noite, estava segura de que dessa vez ela e Rony fariam amor.

...

O pedido de casamento veio com um assombro grande por parte de Hermione, embora esperasse muito por aquele momento, aquilo a assustava. Se casar com ele, seria ter que contar todos os seus segredos, fazer amor com ele antes do casamento e contar que não era mais virgem, era uma coisa. Se casar e depois falar de sua não virgindade era outra...

_- Rony antes de aceitar, seu pedido, temos algo qe precisamos conversar. - _ela disse pálida.

Ele sorriu, aquele ruivo, estava cada vez mais lindo, e ela suspirou cansada antes de começar.

_- Rony, é um assunto delicado, que pode até nos separar._

_- Separar? Estou pedindo você em casamento. E acredito que um casamento seja para toda a vida._

_- Eu também, por isso não posso deixar que um casamento comece com mentiras, ou apenas coisas escondidas. _

Rony sorriu e caminhou até ela. Beijou-a delicadamente.

_- Meu anjo, voce é perfeita. Perfeita pra mim. Não há nada que você possa ter feito que..._

_- Ronald, eu já tive um homem._

Rony deu um passo pra trás como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco. Piscou varias vezes, e antes que ele perguntasse novamente, ela repetiu com o coração aos pulos.

_- Não sou mais virgem Rony, eu tive um homem._

_- Quem? -_ ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

_- Isso não inter..._

_- Quem?_ - ele gritou a plenos pulmoes e Hermione se assustou com o berro.

_- Rony, isso realmente não..._

Rony caminhou até ela, e ela teve medo, a segurou pelo braço, tão forte, que a fez tremer. E gritou mais uma vez:

_- Quem? Hermione quem?_

_- Foi a muito tempo Rony... éramos adolescentes, foi uma única vez... e..._ - ela disse a beira do pranto, estava amedrontada.

_- É bom mesmo não me dizer. Eu o mataria!_

Rony a soltou.

_- Você me traiu._ - ele dise num sussurro, baixo, mas ela sabia o quão nervoso ele estava.

_- Não trai. Rony nós não tinhamos nada. Se quer haviamos nos beijado... e..._

_- Traição! Hermione, isso é traição!_

_- Voce estava com a Lilá!_ - ela gritou desesperada, frustada, sabia que aquilo ia doer, guardara aquele segredo durante tempo demais.

_- Sai da minha frente! Agora Hermione! Sai!_ - ele gritou, e chorando ela caminhou para a porta do quarto.

_- Me perdoa Rony... eu... foi um erro... Eu amo voce. Sempre amei..._

_- Sai daqui!_ - ele gritou mais uma vez a plenos pulmões.

Hermione saiu e fechou aporta do quarto, se encolheu num canto da cama de casal. E chorou abraaçada aos próprios joelhos. Era uma merda. Uma grande merda. Mas não estava arrependida, foi o seu momento. Sabia que Rony sofria, entendia, mas não fora uma traição. E se o amor deles fosse verdadeiro sobreviveria a aquilo. Escutou barulho de vidros se quebrando, tremeu ainda mais.

Sentia como se o coração dele estivesse se estilhaçando, e em reflexo o seu também estava. Ela o amava. Era fato. Imutável. Amava aquele ruivo, que estava sofrendo naquele momento. Mas também amou aquele loiro, que jamais teria novamente. Chorou até que o barulho cessou. Ele não estava mais lá e ela sabia. Temeu ainda mais pelas loucuras que ele poderia fazer. Ainda bem que não dissera a ele nomes.

Pensou que o sono tardaria, mas não, ele veio rapido levando para a adorável inconciencia que era um bálsamo naquele momento.

Acordou com o barulho na porta, e o seu nome sendo chamado. Acordou com um salto. Em sua mente as piores coisas que poderia ter acontecido a Rony.

_- Mione! Hermioniiiiiiiiiiii._

_- Ronald?_ - ela se levantou e correndo abriu a porta do quarto.

Deu de cara com ele, que sorriu debil, e a segurou pelo braço.

_- Voce está bem Rony?_ - ela perguntou ansiosa, procurando detalhes sobre o estado emocional dele.

_- Melhor, depois que estiver dentro de você!_ - ele disse com a voz arrastada, e a empurrou e a puxou em seguida para a cama.

_- Rony, oque está fazendo? Para com isso! Você está bebado. _

Ela disse enquanto ele a deitava a força na cama, e jogava seu corpo enorme sobre ela.

_- Minha! Vou te fazer minha mulher, já devia ter feito isso há muitooooo muitooooo tempo._

- _Não Rony... assim não..._

Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele era mais forte. Mesmo bêbado era sem duvida mais forte, e além do mais ela não o machucaria, não mais. Então apenas parou de resistir, e deixou que ele a tocasse.

Eram toques rudes. Mas não a machucavam fisicamente. Feria sim, pela maneira como estava sendo, mas se ele queria aquele alivio, ela o daria.

Rony beijou os seus seios, e a sua barriga, foi apenas isso, e sem demora, os livrou da roupa. E roçou seu membro teso nela. Hermione soluçou. Tecnicamente não era mais virgem, mas havia se passado tanto tempo. Olhou entre eles, e prendeu a respiração. Ele era diferente de Draco, muito. Draco era suave, cheirava a doce. Sua pele clara demais, era mais suave. Ronald cheirava a suor e bebida naquele momento, sua pele parecia mais aspera, nada delicado, e seu membro, por Merlim, como aumentaria aquilo. Era tão diferentemente maior que Draco. Sentiu seu ventre revirar, era melhor não pensar nisso naquele momento. Seu pensamenteo, foi mesmo interrompido, por uma dor forte.

Quase gritou, quando o sentiu entrando em seu interior, não estava preparada, não estava umida. E a dor a sufocou. Ele era grande, e ela estreita demais. Rony gemeu alucinado, começando a se mover com loucura. Sem se importar com ela e seu desconforto, queria apenas o seu alivio. Que para sorte dela não demorou muito. Ele gozou dentro dela, a apertando ao máximo.

_- Voce é minha! Agora estou dentro de voce, e nenhum outro jamais estará. Está me entendendo?_ - ele disse segurando firme os cbelos dela, tão firme que beirava a dor.

Hermione assentiu, com lagrimas, nos olhos.

_- Sua. Apenas sua._ - ela disse chorando dessa vez.

Sabia que aquilo significa colocar mais uma pedra encima do relacionamento relampago que tivera com Draco Malfoy.

_- Isso. Apenas minha, é assim que deve ser._ - ele sussurrou mordiscando seu pescoço, apertou-a em seus braços e ambos adormeceram.

Hermione acordou primeiro, e se levantou devagar, sentia-se dolorida, e chegou no banheiro calmamente. Entrou no chuveiro, e começou a se lavar. Havia um pouco de sangue seco entre suas pernas, e ela passou a mão devagar, estava dolorida demais, e provavelmente inchada. Sorriu fraco, passando as mãos nos seios. Amava Rony, mesmo ele tendo sido um ogro, não alcançara o prazer, mas se sentia estranhamente feliz.

Estava passando um creme pelo corpo, quando Rony abriu a porta. Sua presença era tão grande, que parecia encher todo o banheiro.

_- Como voce está?_

Ela apenas negou, sem dizer nada, não tinha nada a dizer.

Rony estendeu a mão para ela devagar, e ela segurou, juntos voltaram para a cama e se sentaram lado a lado.

_- Me perdoa? Eu machuquei voce._ - ele disse culpado.

_- Não, está tudo bem. _

_- Eu vi sangue em voce durante a noite, e não pude dormir mais._

Hermione o olhou surpresa.

_- É que havia muito tempo, e voce é grande. E eu não estava preparada._ - ela disse timida num fio de voz.

_- Fiz tudo errado. Enlouqueceu-me a ideia de outro cara... eu..._ - ele disse cabisbaixo.

_- Voce vai me perdoar Rony? Eu nunca o traí. Foi antes. Um rompante._

_- Você me ama?_

_- Sempre. Sempre amei, e mesmo que você não me queira mais depois de tudo isso, continuarei te amando._

_- Eu não poderia viver sem você Hermione. Porque eu também te amo. Só te peço uma coisa. Por favor, nunca me fale o nome dele. Nunca! Eu não quero saber. Vou esquecer isso! E voce também esqueça. _

Ele disse sem olhar para ela, mas ela segurou o rosto dele com carinho e o fez olha-la.

_- Eu te amo Ronald._

_- Eu também te amo Hermione. E quero fazer amor com voce, do jeito certo. Como voce merece._

Ela sorrriu fraco, e se deitou devagar na cama, Rony a seguiu e a beijou com carinho...

Hermione estava completamente mole, perdera as contas de quantas vezes Rony a levara ao orgasmo... ele era um mestre naquilo que fazia. Suas mãos, seus lábios, seu pênis, era tudo perfeito. Mesmo que parecesse demasiadamente grande, era perfeito pra ela. Ela aprendia rapido, ele era um bom professor, e ela uma boa aluna.

A guerra havia acabado há dezenove anos...

E Hermione sorriu enquanto saíam no carro enfeitiçado, não podia acreditar que já estava levando rosinha para Hogwrts, iria morrer de saudades da filha...

A plataforma estava cheia e se envolveram com assuntos dos jovens... Rony estava abaixado, para ficar da altura de Rosa, e ela sorria alegre, vendo pai e filha juntos. Amava a sua familia mais que tudo.

Mas a impressão de estar sendo observada a fez levantar a cabeça.

Ele estava lá. Lindo. Loiro. Imponente. Seus olhos cravados no dela.

Não sorria, seu rosto uma máscara de frieza, ao seu lado, sua esposa e seu filho. Hermione tremeu e empalideceu. Queria poder ir até ele e o abraçar forte. Um abraço amigo. Perguntar como ele estava. Como ele tinha passado aquele periodo crítico pos-guerra. Sentiu seu peito arder. O brilho cinza daqueles olhos mostrava que a guerra, tinha matado aquele menino. O menino doce e sensível que ela conhecera na sala precisa. Ele não existia mais, e ela sabia pelo olhar.

Rony pigarreou logo que os outros viram Draco e a familia. Hermione desviou o olhar e enrusbeceu... o olhou mais uma vez, enquanto ele acenava com a cabeça, num comprimento para todos ali. Timido e receoso.

Harry respondeu, Rony não se deu ao trabalho, preferiu alertar a Rosinha sobre se sobressair sobre o filho daquele casal. Hermione o repreendeu, e quando olhou de novo ele não estava mais lá.

Naquela noite...

Hermione estava com seu robe de seda japonesa, sentada numa poltrona próxima a janela de seu quarto. Ela pedira a Rony que lhe fizesse amor com luxuria, e ele fez, ela se derreteu em seus prazeres, precisava tirar da mente a imagem daquele loiro de sobretudo. Não magoaria o seu marido, não magoraia a sua familia... mas não podia negar a si mesmo que pensara nele demasiadamente ... e que podia sentir o calor dos olhos dele aquecendo se coração...

_- Mione?_ - Rony chamou da cama e ela olhou _- Vem, odeio acordar e não te encontrar aqui. Vem deitar aqui. -_ ele chamou ainda de olhos fechados.

Ela sorriu amarga. E foi para os braços dele. Os braços certos, mesmo que seu coração ainda levasse as marcas de um amor que lhe feriu.

Na mansão Malfoy, a situação não era tanto diferente... Draco ainda estava sobre sua esposa, transando alucinadamente, gemia feliz, ela era deliciosa, seus olhos estavam fechados, e em sua mente o corpo debaixo dele, era ela. Sempre fora em sua mente Hermione. Gemeu o nome dela, sua lingua enrolando, sabia que poderia ter problemas, mas Astoria estava entretida demais no próprio prazer para perceber que era um mero objeto. Ele gozou mais uma vez... e a deixou na cama instantaneamente, não queria olhar para ela, e ver que não era quem ele queria.. quem ele desejava, e nunca teria.

Teve pena da esposa... sabia que isso iria feri-la. Hermione um dia lhe dissera que o amor era uma faca de dois gumes, ou feria, ou era ferido. E agora ele entendia por que. Seu coração carregava as marcas de um ferimento que ainda sangrava apesar do tempo... ainda feria. Amar Hermione Granger feria. O amor machucava, e ele sabia. Que não haveria cura.

Caminhou até a janela e contemplou o luar, e pensou, se por ao menos um segundo ela pensava nele...

FIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

N/A: Bom... Bom, mais um desafio esse ano... ai eu sempre tiro as pessoas mais dificieis para agradar... ai primeiro serena, agora Marja, se no proximo ano, eu tirar a Artemis desisto hauhua Bom brincadeirinha.. mas foi dificil mas extreemamente legal escrever visando agradar essa mente unilateral(Mione e Rony) da Marja. As frases dela foram dificies pra caramba... mas enfim... essa fic, me veio apartir de uma musica, que não inclui, mas se quiserem ouvir enquanto leem... adoroooooooo

E acho que ela tem tudo a ver com a fic...

_Love Hurts_

Love hurts, love scars, love wounds' and most

Any heart not tough or strong enough

To take a lot of pain, take a lot of pain

Love is like a cloud, it holds a lot of rain

Love hurts, oh, oh love hurts

I'm young, I know, but even so

I know a thing or two, I learned from you

I really learned a lot, really learned a lot

Love is like a flame it burns you when it's hot

Love hurts, oh, oh, love hurts

Some fools think of happiness, blissfulness, togetherness

Some fools fool themselves, I guess

They're not foolin' me

I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true

Love is just a lie made to make you blue

Love hurts, oh, oh love hurts

Oh, oh, love hurts (3x)

Oh, oh

_O Amor Machuca_

O amor machuca, o amor deixa cicatrizes, o amor fere e prejudica

Qualquer coração que não seja resistente ou forte o suficiente

Para aguentar muita dor, aguentar muita dor.

O amor é como uma nuvem, contém muita chuva.

O amor machuca, oh, oh, o amor machuca

Sou jovem, eu sei, mas mesmo assim

Eu sei que uma coisa ou duas, que eu aprendi com você.

Eu realmente aprendi muito, realmente aprendi muito.

O amor é como uma chama: ele te queima quando é ardente.

O amor machuca... Ooh, ooh, o amor machuca.

Alguns tolos pensam em felicidade, suprema alegria, união.

Alguns tolos enganam a si mesmos, eu acho,

Mas eles não estão enganando a mim.

Eu sei que não é verdade, eu sei que não é verdade.

O amor é apenas uma mentira criada para te deixar triste.

O amor machuca... Ooh, ooh, o amor machuca...

Oh, oh, o amor machuca (3x)

Oh, oh

(.)

Beijosssss Marja, amei ter te tirado, Beijos a todas que participaram... beijos e cheiro de Chocolate!


End file.
